Friends Forever
by JBfReAk4eVa
Summary: Bella has just arrived at her dad's house and when she goes to school, she comes across a boy named edward, after he invites her to his house, something happens...something very strange...but what...?
1. Chapter 1

-1Friends forever

Chapter one: The bad news

There I was just creeping down the stairs and I hear my mom down there crying. I went down and she asked to talk to me. She said tat she was pregnant and there wouldn't be any room in the house for all of us. ( and by the was she has a brother and two other sisters) and anyway she wanted me to spend some time with my dad.

"But why can't another sibling go down there to spend some time with dad?! Why me?" I said.

My mother replied, "Well you need to make some more friends and the other kids are to young to go to school there and in the summer we can send the other kids up there and you can come up and visit. Anyway, the other kids wouldn't last the school year with those mean little kids in Forks."

"Wait, he moved to Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah he moved there two years ago. I thought I told you that." My mother replied.

Well I went to sleep and when I woke up, we went to the airport to drop me off.

"Bye! I'm going to miss you!" My mom said.

It's okay mom, I will try to last and I will e-mail you to stay in touch."

So I went inside and got on the plane and when I got out, I saw my dad there waving his hand to get my attention.

(I will be making more chapters and e-mail me to give me some ideas! And it is my first story and PLEASE tell me how you like it and give me advice! I would really appreciate it! And I have made a chapter two and three so read those first before giving me ideas for the rest of the story! Love, Rachel!)


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmare

-1Friends forever

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

So I went over to my dad and he took me to my new house. The front of it was not really that bad, it was a fading tan color and when we got inside, it wasn't the best, the wallpaper was tearing off and the paint was fading pretty badly, but my dad did say that when I got here I would help him redo the house. So after we got past the living room, there was the dreadful family room. It had a dark shade of brown and the brown-striped wallpaper was almost teared all the way off!

Well then we passed the kitchen then we went up the creaky stairs and on the left was my dad's workspace because we works at home, and on the right was my dad's room and a little farther down the hall was my room. It was fairly big, he said that he lived in that room but when he realized that I as coming, he gave me the bigger bedroom! That was the nicest thing he has done since I got here.

Well we went to sleep and when I woke up my dad took me to my new school and when we arrived, I thought that this school was not very clean and it was trashed so bad, but I had to be educated in it so I just dealed with it.

So I asked the lady at the front desk for my schedule. "What is your name?" she asked. "Isabella Swan," I replied. "You like being called Bella right?" She asked. "How did she know that?" Well, she was the least of my problems, because the rest of the day was torture! All the teachers were mean and the kids were all ignoring me and wondering what I am doing here.

Well, one person was very suspicious, his name was Edward Cullen. He was very muscular and handsome but we had to sit together in one class, and he was acting really weird! Well my dad came and got me at the end of the day, I went back to sleep, when I woke up, my second day of torture had just started…

(Yes I am continuing, I have a third chapter and you can keep giving me ideas for my next few chapters and in the third chapter, my character of Edward gets better so don't be mad about my choice of my Edward character)


	3. Chapter 3: A better then bad!

-1Friends forever

Chapter 3: A better day and then horribly bad!

So when we got dressed, my dad took me to school again and I dragged on my boring 9th grade life. First I had math and after class, there was this boy and he said that his friends dared him to beat me up! I feared my life and just when he was about to attack, I hear a sudden voice say, "Stop! What did she ever do to you? So just leave her alone!" And out of my surprise, it was… EDWARD CULLEN!

"Wow thanks for standing up for me!"

"Your welcome. May I walk you to your next class, since I am also going there too?"

"Sure." So he held my hand while we walked off to class so I wouldn't get harmed. "Thanks," I whispered during class. "Thanks for walking me to class, and thanks for being friendly. You are my only friend."

"Well it was the least I could do. So after school, do you want to come over to my house? Just so you can meet my siblings and we could do our homework?" Edward asked.

"Well I have to do some chores but I can tomorrow." I replied.

"Okay, so tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess so!" I said.

So my dad came and picked me up after school and then I did my chores and then I asked him. "Well, he is your first friend, so maybe, possibly, you can."

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" So when I got to school, there Edward was, just reading his text book. When we got to chemistry, ( the class they sit together) I asked if we are still going to his house after school.

"Yeah but we have to walk, but don't worry, I live just a couple blocks away, so don't worry, it is completely safe!" He said. "Well ok, I'm good with that." I answered. So as the end of the day came, I just got more anxious.

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG" there was the bell. So I went looking for Edward, and when I found him, something wasn't right… he had a broken arm, scratches, cuts, and bruises all over!

"What happened?!?!?!?!" I asked the nurse.

"Someone came and attacked him," She replied.

"Well Bella, I think it was the person that tried to attack you earlier yesterday, Ian Orme. Believe it or not, he has gone to jail before! It is hard to believe they would let him back to school…" Edward added. "Well I guess you have to come over some other time."

"Well, can I help you get home?" I asked

"Well, my parents are coming to pick me up, but maybe you can stay and help me, you know with homework, and I can still introduce you to my siblings," He replied.

"Ok I would be happy to help,"

So we got to his house, we helped him inside, and after we did homework and after a couple of hours, my dad came and picked me up. When I got to school, something didn't feel right, something was up, but what?


End file.
